Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting system for transmitting a digital broadcasting signal, a receiving system (or receiver) for receiving the digital broadcasting signal transmitted from the transmitting system, and a method of processing data in the transmitting system and the receiving system (or receiving system).
Discussion of the Related Art
The Vestigial Sideband (VSB) transmission mode, which is adopted as the standard for digital broadcasting in North America and the Republic of Korea, is a system using a single carrier method. Therefore, the receiving performance of the receiving system may be deteriorated in a poor channel environment. Particularly, since resistance to changes in channels and noise is more highly required when using portable and/or mobile broadcast receivers, the receiving performance may be even more deteriorated when transmitting mobile service data by the VSB transmission mode.